The Locket's Secrets
by Chae.Rim
Summary: Everyone thought that Helga has died from the car accident. Arnold blamed himself. After a while since the accident, Arnold began to find out a bigger secret held within the locket that might have bring Helga back.
1. Prologue: The View From Heaven

**The Locket's Secrets**

**By **

**Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon owned 'Hey Arnold', and Craig Bartlett created it. I only own my words.

**Summary:** Everyone thought that Helga has died from the car accident. Arnold blamed himself because he thought he was such cause. After a while since the accident, Arnold began to find out a bigger secret held within the locket that might have bring Helga back. What really happened to Helga? What secrets held within the corner of everyone's heart soon to be discovered?

**Author Note:** Yes! My first Hey Arnold fan fiction! I'm hoping that you'll like it. Please read and review. Thank you. :) Well, now… on with the story…

**

* * *

**

**RECAP: Through Arnold's thoughts**

I wanted to forget her so bad at times. People were telling that I shouldn't be regretful like this, but I just couldn't help it. It was like my mind was telling me to stop, but my heart just kept going. For a moment there, I thought I had wanted to see her so bad that I would die. Foolish, wasn't it? I just couldn't help it.

I knew I saw her. Her tender face, the way her eyes blinked, her redden lips as she chuckled, the way she walked, how she smiled, her smoothing voice… I thought I had forgotten it, but surprisingly the images were never gone from my mind. I was tweaking my eyes, rubbing it, doing anything possible to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Yup, I was certain that I was not in wonderland or neverland. My hands began to tremble… My heartbeats grew harder and louder… I felt like as if I couldn't gasp for my breaths… My whole body was sweating… Why was this happening to me? Regardless of that, for now, I was certain this girl must be her. This just has to be her. I could even sense the old scent when I'm around her. _Wow_. You must say that I had never actually known these things about her when she was alive beside me. Yeah, I had never known that I actually remembered these things without noticing it. Just as I thought that she was gone to heaven (_or hell_), I saw her right before my eyes. Just as when I was about to lose all my hope of seeing her again, she appeared right before my eyes.

**

* * *

**

Prologue: **The View From Heaven**

" Swweeetttt sixteen!" Helga G. Pataki announced at the old withered lunch bench of Hillwood High School. Helga hadn't changed much from fourth grade, surprisingly, while everyone else had.

" What is she so happy about?" Gerald asked sarcastically. His style changed somewhat a little, but the way he talks and does did things were still the same old Gerald. Same goes for Arnold, except that their voice had became rougher, more men-like, more handsome, and taller.

" I just got my driver license, you buckle head," Helga snapped with her regular I-kick-your-ass attitude. She was so happy that she had forgotten the usual routine of harassing Arnold everyday. " By looking at your face, I guess you haven't, eh?"

" Damn, my birthday is not for another two months!" Gerald mumbled under his breath and joined to the next table.

As soon as Gerald settled down aside with his buddy Arnold, a group of five girls passed by. They were the radiant glamorous popular out-of-my-way type. Exactly the type that hated Helga, and the ones Helga hated. Well, they didn't exactly began to try to make Helga's life a living nightmare before the end of ninth grade when Helga brought about a comeback. Helga had sworn that she wouldn't forgive those who picked and used her friends, which was a direct declaration of war against the goddesses of Hillwood High. Helga pulled a joke on them. Although no one dare to acknowledge these atrocities done by these brats, everyone knew Helga will be getting the inevitable consequences. Not very long after, she was drenched in the combination of left over expired cottage cheese and animal dung. Strangely, Helga's reactions didn't seem as ferocious as everyone had feared. Well, it was long story.

Going to tenth grade, these girls were more powerful. Senior and junior boys bowed under their commands. Unbelievable? Yeah well, believe it. Now they would still get back at Helga and often spurt out their .

" What are you blabbing about, Miss-One-Eyebrow? Do mama-girl need some fashion tips or do we have to teach your mama how to dress her little girl?" one of the girls mocked. Helga glanced over to Arnold's table and saw all of them were basically literally disgustingly drooling. _How pathetic_, Helga thought. Especially, Helga noticed Arnold's eyes were shimmering upon Lila, miss perfectionist, who joined the group just recently after one of the girls moved to New York. Helga would had enjoyed last year's moment if Lila was one of them, but then again, football-head would really hate her, but who cares, right? No, Helga cared a lot. She didn't want him to despite her guts. It'd be too much for Helga to handle.

" At least an eye brow is better than no eye brow. I bet if a bucket of water was going to splash into your puny faces, you will need a lot of fashion tips on how to look like humans," Helga replied coolly.

Before the girls can speak another word, the principal was coming behind Helga's back.

" Any problem, girls?" the principal asked.

" Oh no, there is no problem here, Mrs. Wood," one of the girl sweetly said as if they were little angels. Helga snorted as the principal left. " We will deal with you later. And trust me, you'll regret that you were ever born."

" Ahahahaha," Helga laughed sarcastically. " I'll have fun seeing you try."

" Why do you always giving yourself trouble Helga?" Phoebe asked. " You know those girls are dangerous than snakes."

Helga sat down and began to eat her lunch. " Well, at least someone got to give them a lesson. It works. They've stopped picking on you guys."

" Yeah, since they're so busy trying to make hell out of your life," Rhonda replied.

" Pfft, what can those little chicks do? Broke a nail?" Helga continued eating her lunch. " Whatever they're planning, I'll deal with it. How bad could it be? It's not like they're black mafia."

" It was good knowing you, Helga," Eugene said.

" Mind your own business, Jinxie," Helga snapped.

" Hey Helga," Arnold walked over as he was throwing away his lunch. " Are you going to come over my house to get the whatever things my grandma want you to have?"

" I don't know. I might," Helga said recklessly.

" Look, I want to go somewhere tonight, so come over early," Arnold said.

" Why? You have to wait for me to get it before you go?" Helga asked.

" Unfortunately yes," Arnold coldly said and rudely walked away.

_Humph! You'll wait all right_. Helga angrily thought. _Like hell I'll come early._

**

* * *

10:30 PM at Arnold House. **

" Look man, Helga Pataki is not going to come, so why don't we just go?" Gerald urged. " We already missed half of the concert."

" Damn," Arnold cursed under his breath. " You go, Gerald. I'll wait."

An hour later, Helga appeared on his front door with an old lavender Toyota 85 that seemed like it was from junkyard parked on the sideway.

" Perfect timing, eh?" Helga chuckled mockingly.

" Didn't I tell you to come early?" Arnold scowled.

" I didn't say the exact time I'll come, right? So why should I listen to you, punk?" Helga replied.

" Forget it," Arnold said bitterly as he went inside to get the box and handed it to Helga. " There. My business here is done. Thanks for ruining my night."

" Excuse you."

" Excuse me? What the hell? I was going to go to the concert with Gerald if I didn't have to wait for you to get the stinking box. Lila was going to be there, too!"

" What? I ruin your chance with miss perfect? Sorry I came."

" You should. Why can't you just be like Lila once a while?"

" Why would I want to become one of those plastic chicks? Like hell I will."

Arnold was so pissed Helga's attitude that he had dealt with all these years. _Like hell –blank-_ was something from Helga that Arnold has heard so much often that he was so sick of it. Missing the totally cool awesome concert, missing the chance to be with Lila, missing the fun, and all because of Helga.

" Yeah. Hell, that's where you'll go to," Arnold slammed the door in Helga's face so hard that he thought it hit Helga's face which luckily it didn't. Helga would throw a fit. He could hear Helga screaming outside his door.

" You're right. Hell is where I'll go. Like I haven't already living in it already!"

Arnold found her voice quite strange, it didn't sound as angry like before, but rather shakily, so he opened the door again. Surprisingly, he saw Helga's face was in tears. They poured down rapidly like a waterfall. He had never seen Helga crying before. Not once in his life, and tonight was the first. Arnold felt pretty guilty. He was going to put his hand out to Helga's shoulder, but she pushed it away. Seeing her like this didn't make Arnold feel any better like he thought it should. Turned out it felt even worse than being insulted or slapped in the face when Helga did it.

" Helga… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," before he could finish the rest, Helga cut him off.

" Don't use the kind of that damn stupid excuses. What the hell did you mean?" Bitterness sadness was driving Helga crazy. She didn't really know why she started crying. It just felt uncontrollably lose, so it just came out. " You know what, you and all the people on earth can hate me all you want because I really don't give a damn anymore. Not like any ever cared for me."

Helga wiped her face and walk to her car primly. She slammed the door so hard Arnold thought the car was going to fall into pieces.

_Great! What have I done?_ Arnold blamed himself. _It's my entire damn fault now. _He sighed. Going inside the empty house, Arnold remembered Helga's words though he didn't want to think about them. Now his mind wasn't obeying him anymore.

_Anymore._ He thought. Out of all the people, it felt sort of weird hearing this from Helga. She was always acted as a tough mean girl since they were kids. She still was, though Arnold suspected it. He remembered fourth grade, the play, the unfortunate kisses, the rescuing the neighborhood thing, and all those bittersweet memories of Helga and him. He didn't want to be the one that hurt her. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

Arnold decided to take a night ride with his bike since he couldn't have his license test after 4 more months. Riding along on the sidewalk, and letting the wind blow through his hair made his mind relax a little after having the unfortunate incident with Helga. The sour guiltiness still lingered within him that even the wind or the stars could overwhelm the thought away right now. _Why can't I just forget it?_ Arnold asked himself. _Damn it._

Arnold stopped at one point on the bridge. Right there he could took a deep fresh breath that'll wash whatever feelings inside of him away, but half way there, he saw an old wrecked lavender car that looked like it had been flipped over about two times and crashed into a light stand before heading into the river. The oil seemed to leak out and spread all over on the grass. A spark of fire raised to life. Any second now, the fire was going blow big like a nucleus bomb, but not as wide. Arnold opened his eyes to see more clearly. For a moment there, he thought that he had completely stopped breathing. _No way_, Arnold thought.

" That car… " Arnold trembled. " … was Helga Pataki's car…"

**

* * *

Author Note: ****End Prologue**. 

Chapter 1 will soon be update. I know there are probably tons of grammar errors. I'm trying my best to improve them. Thank you so much for reading. Please leave feedbacks if you have time.


	2. Chapter I: Drifted Away

**Disclaimer: **Nickelodeon and Viacom own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett created it.

**: **This chapter will present a twist. Other than that, the other things are clues for the later chapters. Read carefully! ;) j/k Have fun! Thank you for reading. Please leave review if you have time.

**

* * *

**

Chapter I: Drifted Away

By

The dim lights of the street made the view from where Arnold was standing harder to see. The soothing sound of the wind occasionally whispered through his right ear as if it was the sound of the haunting ghosts. The nipping breeze passed through Arnold skin to his bones, and slowly turned him into glacial ice. His heart dropped, and so was his brain as if the sky had fallen down. To Arnold this second, time had stopped. Just a moment ago, barely fifteen minutes ago to be exact, Helga had stomped out of Arnold's house filled with rage and she drunk? Was it because of the earlier conversation with him that made her mad that she drove in such high speed and somehow got into this accident? Was it because Helga held so much emotion within her that she decided to suicide? Was it because of Arnold?

_No way_, Arnold answered to himself instantly. _No way Helga would do that to suicide. It would be just stupid and unlike Helga at all. _

This was all so sudden. Too much were happening in one night.

Arnold hoped that the scenery on front of his eyes was just some nightmare he got into while asleep in the boarding house. _At least_, Arnold prayed_, please don't let it be Helga's car_. His heart was pounding like a wild drum as he raced down to the riverside. The fastest way to get there would be jumping down the river and swim over, or run down the highway and slide to the side. As Arnold forced himself to take a deep breath, he decided took take the fastest way. There wasn't anymore time to waste.

Arnold left his bike lying there as he jumped over the fence into the smoothing freezing water. Luckily the river current wasn't as strong as he thought, but rather stoic to Arnold's relief. After a quick second of diving, Arnold gained his balance and tried to swim toward where the car was. Sadly, when he was about five yards away from the wrecked car, the tiny spark of fire that rose to life a minute ago was faster and obviously in a better position than Arnold was. The flames instantly spreaded and dominated the entire car. Before Arnold's eyes, the vigorous flame grew more and more ferocious like a zealous fire fox ready to demolish anything in its way. Any moment, everything will be too late; the car will explode leaving the black ashes fluttering in the air. Even having that in mind, Arnold still continued to swim forward the flaming car.

_No,_ Arnold's mind was filled with trepidations. _I have to … save Helga… before it's too late!_Three seconds passed by, Arnold was now four yard away from the explosive.

**BOOM! **

"No!" Arnold screamed. He knew he was too late.

Floating in the cold water, Arnold's eyes widened as he just witnessed the most horrified scene that he has ever to watch. A car was blowing up, and one of his _friends_ was in that car! Tears seemed to pour down his pale cheeks uncontrollably. Clenching his fists, Arnold turned his face away, closing his eyes, but the tears still teemed down just as much like the rain. He didn't want to remember this image. Though closing his eyes only made him felt worse as memories of the past, especially those memories he spent with Helga G. Pataki, kept appearing and fade away. He could hear the lingered sound of her rare smoothing voice and the familiar 'football-head' name calling for him, haunting him already. Arnold never thought that he could ever experience this melancholy misery. Witnessing something like this was almost total hell. She must had it worse.

Arnold covered his face with his hand, trying to calm the rise of a furious headache. He wanted to scream.

* * *

" Hey, short man," the voice of Grandpa shook him. When Arnold opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the couch in the cozy living room where he has been living with his grandparents all his life. " Go to your room and sleep."

" Was I… dreaming?" Arnold softly spoke as he struggled to sit up.

" Yup," Grandpa replied. " It was sure heck of a dream. You were yelling in your sleep. Pookies could hear you screaming outside the door. You go and rest."

_It was a dream_, Arnold chuckled. He has never been so glad that all of it was just a dream. A horrible nightmare that was happening only in his head. _Good._

"Morning, Grandpa and Grandma!" Arnold happily greeted his grandparents just like another beautiful shining day.

" Morning, Arnold," Grandma replied.

" How are you this morning, short man?" Grandpa asked as he took a bite of his breakfast.

" Blazing and shine," Arnold smiled. It seemed like he had already forgotten about last night's nightmare. " I'm going to school a little bit early today, okay?"

"Sure dear," Grandma replied. " Helga got the box yesterday, did she?"

" Yeah," Arnold said. " I think she did."

" Of course," Grandpa said. " I would be a surprise if she didn't."

"Huh?" Arnold frustrated. " What was in the box anyway, Grandpa?"

" Um… Nothing, short man," Grandpa turned away and took the last bite of his breakfast. " Have fun in school."

" Sure grandpa," Arnold murmured under his breath as he wiped a toast and said goodbye to his grandparents before heading to school.

* * *

" Hey Arnold!" Gerald yelled from behind, as Arnold was about to enter the gate.

" Hey Gerald," Arnold grinned. " Good day today."

" How come you're so happy all the sudden?" Gerald tweaked one side of his eye brown as if Arnold just got brainwash. " You missed the concert yesterday, remember?"

" Well, I know," Arnold was still in a great mood. " But then again, it's no use getting all mad now, would it? I think there'll be next time."

" Yeah right," Gerald snorted. " Well, maybe you're right."

" I am?"

" Yeah, Lila didn't show up at the concert yesterday. Maybe she left early," Gerald shrugged. " Did Helga come?"

" Yeah," Speaking of Helga, somehow, reminded him of that dream -no, that nightmare last night that he tried to forget. " She came an hour later after you left."

" Dang, that late? You should have gone with me to the concert then," Gerald said. " I can't believe you're still okay with that."

" Not really," Arnold confessed. " I had a fight with her…"

" I wonder how she'll be treating you today," Gerald teased. " You know what happen when Helga gets mad. Just look at what she did to those glamorous girls last year, and they didn't even pick on Helga first."

Arnold didn't say a word until the bell ring to his first period; history.

" Attendance," the teacher announced. " Arnold?"

" Here," Arnold said.

" Well," the teacher scanned the attendance sheet as she spoke. " I think everyone all here… except… Lila Sawyer?"

The door suddenly opened, and Lila stepped in the classroom. She looked quite pale, hair barely brushed, her cloth were wrinkled, and no make-up. " I'm so sorry, Mrs. Robinson."

Arnold found it quite strange because with Lila like this, he thought Helga would yelled out something such as insults like, 'Have a bad hair day?', or mumble a snicker, or something. Especially, Lila was always Helga's least favorite person. Everyone knew that since the incident from eighth grade. It was a long story.

" Warning for first tardy," the teacher smiled. It seemed like Lila was one of teachers' favorite student. She always had. " Moving on… Is Helga Pataki here?"

Arnold turned over his back and looked at Helga's empty desk.

" Helga is absent?" Gerald whispered to Arnold. " I wonder why."

" Me, too," Arnold mumbled.

" Guess what?" some girls sat behind Arnold giggled to each other. " Yesterday, while I was going home, I saw this old wrecked car crashed into the gas station."

" No way!" the other girl answered.

" Yes way. It was quite a blow. I'm glad that I wasn't standing that near."

" Do you think it was a suicide or something?"

" I don't know, but that person was crazy."

" I wonder if they figure out who it was."

" I'm not sure if that even possible."

" How come?"

" The car crashed into a gas station. Blew up pretty bad. What's left are probably only black ashes."

" Class!" the teacher yelled. " Please, keep it quiet while you're taking notes."

The room fell silent. Arnold tweaked his head and looked at Helga's empty seat as his mind filled up with uneasy feelings.

* * *

As the day finally ended, Arnold walked home with his buddy Gerald as always.

" Hey," Eugene ran up to them. " Have you guys heard?"

" Heard what?" Gerald asked.

" Last night, the gas station blow up by some psycho that tried to suicide or something," Eugene excitedly said.

" Yeah," Arnold replied. " I've heard that probably a hundred times at school today. Did they find out who that psycho is?"

" I don't know," Eugene grinned. " But I'm definitely tapping the news tonight. Something wicked finally happening in Hillwood!"

" Um… Eugene… Having the gas station blew up is a bad thing," Arnold and Gerald gave Eugene a tweaked look.

" Well yea, but it's exciting," Eugene grinned again and began to gain speed ahead as he turned wave goodbye to Gerald and Arnold. " See you peeps later!"

BOINK!

Eugene has walk into a bus stand. " I'm okay!" he announced.

Arnold and Gerald softly chuckled and felt sorry for the contend guy. All these years, and Eugene still have bad lucks as always.

* * *

When news channel was on at 8 o'clock, grandpa yelled. " Hey people, I think they've figured who the psycho is!"

Mr. Huynh, Ernie, Oska, Suzie, Arnold, and Grandma came to the living room. It was a pretty big thing at Hillwood.

**" Last night at 11:35PM, the most tragic accident happened in Hillwood at the gas station when a car crashed into the gas station and caused the explosive blast. The police reported there were one dead and fifteen people injured. Since the station blew up badly, there are hardly any evidence left of the person who was in the car. The police are currently trying to collect the pieces that miraculously didn't turn into black ashes. We hope of finding any clue of the car license number or any other item available. Until then, Lisa Davis from HNN news."**

" Darn it!" Grandpa yelled. " I thought they might have figured who it was by now!"

" Shhhh!" Grandma interrupted. " I think they got it!"

**" We have just received a piece of information from police that there was someone who accidentally passed by and taped the scene when it happened! We'll show you the tape when we come back. HNN news."**

" Aww…" Oska complained.

" Be patience now, Oska," Suzie scowled.

" Why is everyone so excited about this?" Arnold asked.

Every stared at Arnold for a while until Grandpa broke the silence.

" I don't really know, short man," Grandpa chuckled. " Just something that sucked us in, workedlike drugs."

" Phil!" Grandma scowled.

" Well, I think I'm going to prepare dinner while you guys are watching this," Arnold said carelessly as he was getting up.

" The tape is on," Ernie yelled as Arnold turned to the kitchen.

**" It looked like an old lavender Toyota car from the 80s. Strange thing, the right door of the car seemed to be rather opened. Even though you could barely see the car license number, the police had come with twenty-four possibilities.**

**"As we're speaking right now, the police are calling the owners who registered under the car's license numbers. The listed people are Annie Aguilar, Ashley Alexander, Buck B. Alexander, Leslie Alteza, John Aquino, Billy Bean, Buck Benson, Billy Clair, Jenifer Carreon, Terry Chan, Michelle Coffey, Lewis Crowell, Minh Dau, Ryan Diaz, Justin Dineros, Tien Do, Julian Fonseca, Aimee Garcia, Lilia Gonjales, Michael Gonzalez, Jeff Hoang, Ngoc Lam, Chae Park, and Helga G. Pataki."**

The mention of Helga's name flew Arnold away. He quickly swung around to see the TV as the tape of the crash was replaying.

_No Way_, he thought. _That car… was Helga Pataki's car…_

The familiar words came back to Arnold as he realized it was pretty much the same thing he had said in his dream. Was he dreaming again? Arnold pinched himself as he stood there; staring at the TV until he figured what was happening now was no dream, but a reality nightmare.

RINNNNGGGG!

" Someone get the phone," Mr. Huynh said as he stayed put, not even blinking his eyes as he focused on the TV screen.

" I'll get it," Grandma said since it was obvious no one wanted to leave their seats. " Arnold, it's Gerald."

" Hel..lo..?" Arnold said softly when he reached the phone in the hallway. His voice had begun to tremble.

" Are you okay, man?" Gerald asked.

" Yeah… I'm alright," Arnold lied.

" Anyway, did you hear?"

" Hear what?"

" The news, Arnold! Helga G. Pataki was one of the possible psycho!"

" What about it? You don't think it could be her, would you?"

" She didn't show up at school today, Arnold."

" Maybe she wassick or something."

" You saw her last night, didn't you?"

" Yeah."

" Did she look sick to you?"

" No, but she could've got sick in the morning? I mean she could have gone somewhere with her parents or whatever."

" Oh yeah?"

It was a long pause.

" You're still there, Gerald? Oh yeah … what?"

" Are you looking at the TV right now, Arnold?"

" No, I'm in the hallway."

" Bring the phone with you or whatever. You must see the TV, now," Gerald sounded quite solemn which was a rare thingthat ever happens from Gerald.

As Arnold took a first look at the TV, his hand unconsciously released the phone that he was holding to the ground. On the screen, he saw reporters filled up the street that was only a couple of blocks away from where he was. They were all crowded at the door, trying to shove their microphone into Big Bob's sober face.

" Arnold, are you still there?" Gerald tiny voice was deafen by the noises of the TV and the conference in the living room.

Standing there, Arnold saw this coming though he tried to avoid the thought of it, but it was all true. Arnold felt like he could write a thousand pages precisely of what he was feeling right now, but words seemed not be enough. All the uneasy and uncomfortable feelings flooded his stomach, ready to eat up his heart along with the pain ripping every pieces of his mind. Arnold felt himself began to rumble as if he was going to collapsed any second now. This was all happening to fast, but at least it wasn't as bad as witnessing the real scene with his own eyes.

After thinking for a while, Arnold felt like this was his fault from the start. He shouldn't have given Helga those harsh words. The little sour guiltiness rat that was hiding in the corner of his mind last night after talking with Helga, somehow, had turned into a vast massive beast, eating up whatever left of Arnold.

At the same time, every kid at Hillwood that knew Helga Geraldine Pataki got out of their house and ran to Helga's house to make sure that what they has seen on TV was not a lie while Olga Pataki from wherever she was at rushed to the airport with tears in her eyes. If Helga was here to witness all of this, then maybe she would had never think that no one ever cared for her.

**

* * *

: End Chapter I. To be continue. **

I was struggling when I wrote this chapter, and I changed my plot a couple of times.

If you think some events are not making sense, please leave review. I'll take any suggestions. :) I hope you like what is happening so far.

I want to thank you all the readers and reviewers very especially,I would like to thank Donna and Amy who were my first readers and supporters. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter II: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon and Viacom own Hey Arnold, and Craig Bartlett created it.

**A/N: **Wh00t! Chapter II. Divided into four scenes. ( I have no idea why I do that ;P) Have fun. Please leave review on your way out. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter II : A New Beginning**

_By Scene 1: Good night Arnold_

" Helga Geraldine Pataki?" Ernie said, wondering.

" Didn't I hear that name somewhere before," Oska asked.

" The Pataki," Mr. Huynh replied. " It's Big Bob's daughter. I don't believe it!"

As the room continued to fill up with noises, talking about Helga, and the accident, Arnold's grandparents didn't say a word, neither did Arnold. They looked at him sadly as he just stood there, spaced out. Finally, grandpa stood up and put his wrinkled bony hand on Arnold's fragile shoulder.

"Are you alright, Arnold?" Grandpa said softly. He knew the feelings that Arnold was going through. He quite felt miserable as well. Even though he and Grandma just knew her recently about a month ago, but they both knew Helga much more than anybody else did. At least, that what they thought. It was a long story.

Arnold didn't answer. He couldn't.

Was this even happening? Or all of it was just a movie or something appeared only in his head? _Did… Helga Pataki…_ Arnold panicked as he kept thinking of it. _… really that person? Did she… really die… from last night? Why? Why did Helga do such thing?_

" Why don't we bring Arnold to bed, Phil," Grandma suggested with a mix of sadness and pity appearance on her face. She did quite like Helga a lot as well.

" Just rest, short man," Grandpa whispered.

Arnold slowly closed his eyes as his grand parents left him alone in a small old cozy room with a beautiful view of the night sky and shimmering stars. If only Helga was here to witness it, he thought. The world was such a beautiful wondrous place at times, not always hell as Helga had always imagined. If only… If only… he had showed Helga another view into this world before all this, then maybe last night could had been a lovely dream.

A sheer tear ran down Arnold's drab scrawny cheek and vanished into the pillow was the last thing he did before Arnold completely weary into a long night sleep.

* * *

_Scene 2: The Patakis_

**11:55PM at the Pataki residence during the night of the crash.**

" Bob, Helga isn't home yet," Miriam nervously said to her husband who was sleeping carelessly, snoring loudly.

Big Bob replied with a louder snore.

_- Dreamland - _

In his sleeps, he was still dreaming of such a wonderful dream where the very old version of Bob and Miriam living in a big mansion after Olga had found a job. Things were so wonderful, Big Bob drooled in sleep. There he was, sitting beside Miriam as they enjoy breakfast together as Olga was getting ready to her luxuriant job.

" I'll be going now," Olga sweetly announced.

" Have a good day dear," Miriam merrily said.

" Come home soon!" Big Bob joined.

" Y'all finished saying those mushy bushy goodbyes yet?" a voice roared. " Criminey! Get on with it already."

Stepping out of the shadow, Big Bob saw a fairly tall girl with Miriam's blonde hair tied with a bow crooked on one side. Her clothes were wrinkled and un-ironed, so messy just like her hair. The smell that Bob's nose has scented this second was probably a three-days, at least, of unwashed body odor. How improper!

" Eugh!" Bob yelled. " What's up with that smell, Hilda?"

" It's Helga, Bob!" Helga furious said.

" Yeah sure, whatever," Bob replied. " Just take a bath or do something about that stinking smell. You'll ruin the place."

" Pfff," Helga snorted as she came closer to Bob's table. " Like I care."

She took a bite of Bob's jelly-peanut butter sandwich and put it back.

" Too much butter there, Bob," she said carelessly.

" Why don't you take the rest of it?" Bob said disgustingly.

Helga replied a malicious glare and began to shake Bob like a frenetic monkey.

_- End Dreamland -_

Suddenly, that image began to fade away when Bob started to open his eyes and looked at Miriam who was waking him up.

" Go to sleep already, Miriam!" Bob scowled. " It's midnight already! Didn't you see I was in a good dream."

" Yes, obviously, you were drooling, Bob," Miriam replied with a worried voice. " But I just can't sleep Bob."

" How come? What bugging ya?" Bob drowsily asked.

" Helga is not home yet," Miriam said.

" So what? The girl probably spent the night at her friend's or whatever," Bob nonchalantly replied as he was ready to went back to sleep.

" Bob!" Miriam yelled.

" What?" Bob replied angrily, but then he calmed his voice. " Okay, whatever Helga is doing out there, why don't we deal with that in the morning since we can't do anything beside sleeping now."

Unable to argue, Miriam went to sleep with uneasy feelings.

As the clock rang, vibrating the motionless air, interrupting Bob's constant thunderous snores and his flawless dream, Bob and Miriam woke up with the usual dank faces, drowsily scrambled to the bathroom. When they had really awaken from the indolence, they didn't see Helga with her usually attitude stomping down the stair and fly off to school excitedly with her new junk wrecked prehistoric Toyota 85. _At least, it's better than driving with that dull faces every morning…_ Bob thought when he bought her the car just a week ago from now.

" Honey," Miriam anxiety said. " Helga usually doesn't skip a night outside like this. Do you think something bad happened to her? I just got this weird feelings…"

" You women and your instincts… Shesh, Helga probably got a bad day and decided to spend a night out. She'll be back when she's out of money," Bob nonchalantly replied, leaving Miriam there staring at him with a concerned face.

" Miriam, could you just finish cooking my breakfast and stop staring me already?" Bob snarled as he turned up the news. " Hey Miriam, look."

" Look at what?" Miriam dully said to her husband.

" Some psycho crashed into the gas station," Bob said eagerly.

" Yeah, whatever," Miriam continued to cook the breakfast without a slightest intention of what was the hottest news in Hillwood for so many years.

**8 o'clock at the Patakis Residence.**

" Turn on the news, Miriam!" Bob yelled as he first came in the door. " I heard they knew who the psycho is!"

Miriam dully obeyed, and then decided to walk into the kitchen to do something else rather than listening to the news. When Miriam almost reached the kitchen, she suddenly swung around as the news reporter began to speak the familiar name, 'Helga G. Pataki' as one of the possibilities psycho.

Before Bob and Miriam could react or believe what they were seeing, the door bell rung constantly. Miriam was still standing there facing the TV motionlessly in astonishment, unable to move as the tremble tears were ready to pour out.

_The car…_ Miriam trembled as she spoke in her mind. _… was Helga's car._

As Bob unsteadily stood up to open the door, he hoped the person behind that door would be Helga. For the first time in his life, he really wished who he would see right now would be his daughter, Helga G. Pataki. However, the second the door was ajar, he could see hundreds flashes of light ready to wrap up his face.

Miriam knew instantly, at that moment, to call Olga who was a few hundreds miles away. That night, the Patakis suffered the worst night in their life that they had ever imagined.

* * *

_Scene 3: Hillwood High without Miss-One-Eye-Brow_

A bright beam of light sneaked through the window from above slightly woke Arnold from his sleep. As his eyelids slowly open to face the day of unwanted truths.

Arnold trudged to school reluctantly. His face was rather pale and lifelessly than anyone else. He thought of what Helga could possibly thinking right now. Would people miss her terribly? Before he reached the sight of Hillwood High, Arnold tried to amuse these thoughts about Helga by thinking of other things that he could possibly think of, but somehow the guiltiness and sorrow inside him was just to heavy for Arnold to handle. How long could he bear this?

As the voice of Gerald called behind him, Arnold was rescued from the brutal rock in his throat that made breathing harder by every second.

" Hey Arnold," Gerald said.

" Hey," Arnold softly replied.

" You okay, buddy?"

" Yeah, I'm alright," Arnold lied.

" Heard the news last night, no?"

" Uh-huh."

" My heart stopped totally stopped from yesterday. Man, out of all the people, why does it have to be Helga Pataki?"

Arnold didn't answer and kept on walking.

As Arnold kept a slow pace to his class, he didn't care about his surroundings because he knew the only thing he'll be hearing the most today will be the least thing on earth that he would want to listen repeatedly. Arnold settled down his seat while the class sizzles with chatter noises. Gerald whispered something into his ear, but Arnold paid no attention. He glanced over to Helga's empty seat, and then darted his eyes toward the door, hoping he could see her face once more, even though with her bad-ass attitude… Arnold was forced to turn away and paid attention to his teacher while he clenched his teeth, bearing the thought of when he last saw her.

By lunch, Arnold sat down with Gerald and quietly ate without saying a word. The conversation over the next table where Helga usually sat with Phoebe, Curly, Eugene, Patty, and Sheena was unintentionally overheard.

Phoebe's eyes were filled with black circles from last night when she was crying her eyes out. In fact, no one had a much different sober face.

" Poor Helga," Phoebe weakly said as if she was going to begin sobbing again.

" Oh my mistress, Oh my lady, young Helga Geraldine Pataki! Why must you leave such sorrow trail behind without giving us a slightest warning? What do we do without you? We feel as if the sun had fallen upon us, as if the dim light of our lives vanished, as if we can no longer have a single hope of a beautiful true dream we once desired, the moment you are gone. Oh my lady, do you hear thee?" Curly bellowed as he kneeled on the table.

A mocking laughter came from behind Curly. Everyone turned their head toward Curly's table, so was Arnold. " You losers actually miss that disgusting ill-manner one-eye-brow?" The sound of most radiant glamorous girls in school that everyone bow down to roared into louder laughter, except Lila who didn't say a word. Her face seemed as if like it was drained and almost sympathetic.

" Mind your own god-damn business," Curly coolly replied as he got off the table.

" Well, we came here to let you poor hopeless losers know that since miss-stupid was gone, y'all are going to get all the revenge that we planned for her," the girl said vainly.

" Oh yeah?" Patty roared. " We'll see you try, so why don't you stupid arrogant whores go along to your little mama and dada and see what they can do to fix the poor grades you've failed."

" Go Patty!" Eugene shouted.

" Miss stupid had taught bad seeds like you well," the girls stomped away.

" Why do you guys want to be the victims for those girls?" Sid said after the girls were out of sight. " You know how dangerous they are."

" So?" Phoebe said. " Helga was the only one stood up for us when she was here. Helga has always been helping us every time they picked on us. Now… we have to take care of ourselves in honor of Helga!"

" Yeah!" Sheena yelled, then the others followed.

" Whatever we'll have to deal with in the future with those girls, we'll deal with it all together. Helga taught us that…" Phoebe sadly said.

" Hey Phoebe," said Rhonda as she passed by. " I miss her, too. Don't be so sad. Helga wouldn't want you cry…"

" You?" Sid said surprisingly. " I thought you didn't know Helga existed."

" Of course I do, you doofus," Rhonda snapped. " In fact, I quite enjoyed her company."

" You do?" everyone stared at her. " Since when?"

" It's a long story," Rhonda quickly replied and continued on her way.

" Some brave souls they are," Gerald said as Arnold and him turned back to their lunches.

" Gerald…" Arnold spoke.

" What, Arnold?" Gerald replied as he stuck a mouthful of his sandwich.

" I need to talk to you."

" Blast away, Arnold."

" Before the accident, I met Helga."

" I know. You were waiting for her to get something right?"

" Yeah… We fought."

" Go on, Arnold."

" I gave her some harsh words. I thought that maybe… it was my fault…"

" Arnold, don't be crazy. You're thinking into it too much, buddy. I mean it could have been car problems, like with the brake and things."

" I know, but… I just couldn't help thinking that it was because of my words. The last thing she said to me was that no one ever cared for her... I gave her the wrong idea… I didn't mean to… I wish I could … see her again…"

" Arnold, we all miss Helga even though she have an attitude that is irritating sometimes. You shouldn't blame yourself for Helga's accident. Beside, the Helga we knew say that all the time; and she wouldn't harm herself because of anyone's insults or even harassments."

" Not unless it's Arnold," Phoebe suddenly said behind Arnold and Gerald.

" Phoebe!" Gerald gave her the look.

" I'm sorry to overheard you guys…" Phoebe said gloomily.

" It's okay, Phoebe," Arnold said as he turned his back to her.

" Hey Arnold," Phoebe called.

" Yes, Phoebe?" Arnold turned his head over to her again.

" Um… I think you might have noticed it by now, after all these years of having those wonderful memories… that you are someone who Helga listened to," Phoebe said softly. " You're special to Helga somewhat, Arnold. I think she would want you to be happy rather than blaming yourself over the accident. Though I thank you. Helga should be very happy if she had heard those words you said."

Phoebe turned away and ran ahead. Arnold was sure that he saw a tear run down her cheek of missing Helga. He, himself, couldn't help it but shred a tear under his blue hat.

So little did Helga knew how much sorrow, how much tears everyone had cried for her.

So little did everyone knew, how important Helga was to them, how she had never die in each and everyone of them.

* * *

_Scene 4: A New Beginning_

Months had passed by after the accident. Arnold sat on the couch with his buddy Gerald as the hot summer breeze passed by, taunting every kid in Hillwood to a new fresh summer.

" What are you planning to do this summer, Arnold?" Gerald asked.

" I don't know, Gerald," Arnold leaned his back against the harden wall and closed his eyes as the sunlight reflected upon his face.

" Why don't we go someplace far away from Hillwood this summer? After all, we're already old enough to drive," Gerald said.

" But where would we go?" Arnold asked.

" Let's go to Long Beach!"

" Where the heck is that?"

" It's about two hours of driving from here," Gerald said. " My cousin lived there and owned a hotel, so maybe he'll hook us up with interesting places. We can stay there for about a month."

" Just the two of us?"

" Well, maybe we could ask about four other people to go with us… like maybe Phoebe since she lost her best friend this year and have to deal with those girls who claimed revenge on her and everyone else…"

" So Phoebe, you, and me?"

" I don't know. Let me ask a couple more people. The more the merrier."

" Whoever come is fine with me."

**Two weeks later…**

" Hey Arnold!" Arnold could hear Gerald yelled from downstairs. " Time to go!"

" I'll be there in a minute," Arnold replied as he lunged for his bags and ran down stair. " Sorry, overslept this morning."

" It's okay, man. It's summer, so just chill," Gerald grinned. " I got my bro to lend me his minivan for a month. Ain't life sweet?"

" Whatever you say Gerald," Arnold chuckled as he load his bags in the back of the minivan.

As Arnold was about to take the seat next to Gerald, the driver, Gerald stopped him.

" Reserved seat, please," Gerald beamed a smile.

" For who?" Arnold asked.

" Phoebe," Gerald happily said as he opened the back door for Arnold. Surprisingly for him, Arnold saw Lila who was sitting next to an empty reserved seat for him.

" Hello Arnold," Lila sweetly said.

" Hi Lila," Arnold replied and stared at Gerald who quickly winked at him_. This was going to be a long day, _Arnold thought. Ever since the accident, somehow, Gerald had become farther away from him. He hung out with Phoebe more than he did with Arnold nowadays; and the worse was that he kept trying to hook Arnold up with some girls. It annoyed Arnold the most.

" How are you Arnold?" Lila asked.

" Good," Arnold replied. " I thought you would rather hang out with those girls than with us."

" Oh, don't be silly, Arnold," Lila smiled. " I would much rather hang out with you guys. We are old dear friends ever since from fourth grade."

" Right," Arnold said nonchalantly. Despite of the fact that he used to have a crush on Lila like forever, he ignored the tiny feelings that had been buried six feet under from his heart.

" HERE WE ARE!" Gerald shouted excitedly.

" Wh00t!" Phoebe added.

" I'm going to get us the rooms, so you guys just wait here until the dudes come and carry your bags for you!"

" Okay," Phoebe said with a bright smile on her face.

When Arnold finally reached his room, he was relief.

" Hey Arnold, want to go for a drive around the place?" Gerald asked.

" No, that's okay," Arnold replied. " I'm kind of tired, so everyone just go. I'll just rest and regain my strength. Okay?"

" Okay, whatever you say, buddy!" Gerald closed the door.

Arnold unpacked the things and changed himself into better uncomfortable clothes and went down stair to explore the hotel. To be honest, Arnold didn't want to go. Lately, starting from the accident, he had changed so much. Arnold barely talked to anyone anymore since Gerald mostly spent his time with Phoebe, so Arnold spent a lot of time thinking things and doing things a lone. He didn't mind at all. At least, everyone was pretty fully contended now. The rat that once seemed to eat him Arnold entirely was still there, somewhat not as powerful as then, but it was still there, next to a wounded heart that seemed rather empty inside.

When Arnold got back from his little trip around the hotel, he saw someone was inside.

" Hello?" Arnold said.

A thin figure that was changing the bedroom sheets turned to Arnold. The figured seemed to be a maid of the hotel. The moment Arnold saw her face, Arnold thought that he was dreaming, perhaps hallucinating. His hearted stopped suddenly for the second time in his life. He observed her blue eyes, her tender round face, her blonde hair, her unique eye brown, and her redden lips… Arnold rubbed his eyes as the girl gave him a strange look.

" I'm sorry, Mister. The manager said that the room is empty, so I was coming here to clean the place," the girl said, lowering her head. " I'll leave immediately."

As the girl rushed herself and pushed the cleaning cart to the door, Arnold quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him for a closer look. Taken by surprise, the girl struggled and don't know what to do.

" Sir, please let go of me," she said uncomfortably as she tried to get rid of Arnold's hand. His expression … his widened eyes as if he was shocked for seeing an alien, and the way he stared at her were all so scary, yet a tiny pinch of familiar lingered in her mind, but it slipped away.

" HELGA?" Arnold yelled out her name as he shakily pulled the girl into his arms. " You must be Helga," a mixture of sadness and thankful expression appeared upon his face as tears seemed to fill Arnold's eyes.

" Sir, I do not know you," the girl looked into his eyes for a while and sensed a strange feelings that she could not describe, then calmly replied. " Please let go of me this instant."

Arnold's eyes began to become redder, and tears filled up in his eyes began to run down his cheeks. Arnold never knew the feelings he could have when he would see Helga once again… He couldn't believe his eyes, but Arnold surely that the person standing on front of him, the person he was holding was real.

_It must have been…_ Arnold assured himself. _It has to be… I saw her with my own eyes. I'm certain this is Helga Pataki!_

As the girl trying to get pull herself away from Arnold, someone passed by who seemed to look for the girl. He wore glasses with round nose and spiky hair. The glance of the unexpected guy reminded Arnold of someone who he used to know, but he just couldn't remember. The guy looked angry when he saw Arnold was holding the girl because after a quick moment of staring, so he quickly jumped into the scene and pulled the girl away from Arnold. He held her hand and ran out the door as Arnold followed.

When Arnold reached the hallway, he had lost sight of both of them. Arnold sighed as he calmly trudged back to his room as he kept thinking about what just had happened.

_It was Helga Pataki,_ Arnold determined. _I won't let her go the next time I see her.

* * *

_

**A/N:** **End Chapter II. To be continue…**

Yes! I'm finally finished with Chapter II. From the beginning until now… you probably have seen a lot of angst, so the next chapter hopefully will light up a bit. The best is yet to come. Thank you for reading again. I hope you enjoyed it.

Roger and 0ut!


	4. Chapter III: A Tale That Once Lost

**Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon and Viacom own Hey Arnold, and Craig Bartlett created it.

* * *

**Chapter III: A Tale That Once Lost**

" Billy! You're hurting me," the blonde girl yelled as her friend held her wrist tightly and rushed to the roof of the hotel. He let go of her wrist when he was sure that no one else was there.

_At least, this is a safe place for now,_ he thought. _Any place where Arnold can't find us._

" Stay away from this place, Hilda," Billy said. He had short spiky hair with a round nose along with a pair of round glasses. Billy clenched his fists tightly and went on. " We're moving to somewhere else."

_I should've known they could find us here, _Billy furiously yelled at himself quietly._ Damn it._

" But… why?" the girl stammered. " This is like the best-paid job I've ever had!"

" So? Get another one!" Billy irritably yelled. " It's a big world. There are even better jobs than this one."

" But I don't understand," Hilda argued. " You said it yourself yesterday that this was the best job for people like us. Br-"

" I told you not to call me that ever again," Billy roared.

_Damn it,_ he said to himself. _Why am I getting so piss at Hilda?_

Billy turned away and walked down the stair, leaving the blonde girl who had the face of Helga so-called-Hilda motionlessly stood in the gusty empty rooftop.

" Billy!" Hilda called out when Billy reached the door down stair. Billy didn't react to that and kept on moving because his mind was too filled up with countless thoughts.

Standing on roof, Hilda put her arms around her shoulder as the chilly breeze passed by. She took a long deep breath and decided it was time to go down stair. _What's a tiring day_, Hilda sadly thought. _Billy is mad at me now… What should I do? _

Just as Hilda finished that thought, the strange blonde guy from before appeared standing on front of the hotel gate. Hilda panicked. _What is up with that guy? What does he want to do with me? How should I get rid of this stalker?_ Running back to her work, she hoped the stalker would be gone by the evening. While doing the job that she was supposed to do, Hilda couldn't help thinking about that blonde guy's blue eyes and the tension his eyes put onto hers. _Who was Helga?

* * *

_

Waiting for a few hours on front of the hotel didn't tire Arnold a bit. If waiting for such a long time, to see that face again, he would do anything of all cost. It felt all like a mystical dream, but he knew he wasn't in any dream land because continuously Arnold had pinched himself and did any other type of injuring himself to make sure what was happening before his eyes was no fake images belonged to his mind creation.

" Arnold?" someone tapped his back from behind. " Aren't you tired?"

" Oh, hey Gerald," Arnold lowered his voice. " I'm just waiting here."

" For what?" Gerald gave him a weird look. " Us?"

" No, Helga," Arnold turned his back to Gerald and continued the watch.

" Whoa there," Gerald changed his tone into you're-crazy kind. " Did I hear you say, waiting for Helga?"

" Yes."

" Arnold, are you alright?"

" I'm fine, Gerald. Where are Phoebe and Lila?"

" Spa. Back to the topic, I think you need to get over the fact that Helga is dead."

" I said I am fine Gerald."

" Hard to believe Arnold."

" I saw her earlier after you left."

" It's a ghost, Arnold, or your mind was playing tricks on you."

" This was no joke, Gerald. I saw her with my own eyes."

" Eyes can be very deceiving Arnold."

" It is true!"

" What is true?" Phoebe who came with Lila suddenly asked.

" Aren't you two in the spa place, whatever?" Gerald replied with a question.

" We wanted to eat dinner with you guys. We can always go later," Lila sweetly said, flashingher eyes toward Arnold who completely paid no attention.

" So what's up?" Phoebe asked, as the pressure was somewhat getting stronger.

" Arnold thinks that –" said Gerald.

" Forget it," Arnold coldly interrupted and started walking to the direction to his room, feeling quite annoyed. " You all will think I'm crazy anyway."

* * *

Behind the wide poll on the side of the gate, standing behind it was Hilda who accidentally heard the whole conversation. As Arnold was walking to his room, Hilda let out a deep sigh of relief. She began to put on sunglasses and a hat to cover her face as she raced out of the hotel, avoiding the people who were talking to the stalker. However, because Hilda was in such a rush, she bumped into Lila, who saw half of Hilda face before Hildahurrily apologized and ranout. Lila face whitened like snow. At that moment, Arnold wasn't the only one believing Helga G. Pataki was still alive.

" Are you alright, Lila?" Gerald asked. _Everyone is a bit strange today. Arnold, now Lila._

" I'm… fin…e…" Lila stammered, as she tried to hide her trembling hands. " I just suddenly… don't … fee…l so good…"

" Why don't everyone have a good rest today? I'll order room service," Phoebe said in concern. _Everyone seemed strange today. What's going on?_

As Lila trudged to her room, she was shaken by fears. _No… That was… No… That wasn't possible… I saw it happening on front with my own eyes… How did it come to this? Helga is here? She died! That must have been someone else… What must I do… if this is all real? No, Lila, you can't be like this. You have to be strong to face what's a head of you. I must… fight through this.

* * *

_

_Phew!_ Hilda was glad to get out of that hotel_. Maybe Billy is right; I should get another job_. Hilda settled down a seat on the bus, looking out of the window, remembering the conversation… _So it seemed like that guy mistook me for someone else. By the look he gave me earlier… it must have been someone important… _Hilda let out a slight smile, expressing the type of normal reaction of witnessing a "romantic moment" as if she was watching a movie. For all her life, she had never known what it was like to be in a relationship. All she had was Billy. Just a few months ago, what was the past and what was the present were all clueless to her. All she can do was head toward the future and live on. She had no idea what was her purposes to live on, but she still wanted to live for something hidden within a corner of herself was yearning to be achieve. She could not remember it. She could not even guess what it is, but it was something precious. That was why Hilda tried so hard to live on until she finds that purpose.

" I'm home Billy!" Hilda yelled out as she was taking off her shoes in a small apartment. " Billy?"

Hiding in the dark, beside the window, resting his head on the wall while sitting on the stair, Billy didn't say a word. If anyone didn't know better, they probably thought of Billy as a robber or some eerie freaks and screamed, except for Hilda.

" You okay, Billy?" Hilda crouched down and looked at him with a sadden eyes. " I'm sorry for today, Billy. I'll get another job if you _want_."

" No," Billy murmured. " I should be the one… saying sorry to you… I lost control of myself… for some reason… I'm sorry."

Hilda's face expression cheered up and pursued Billy as well when she slowly wrapped her arms around his back. Billy slightly blushed as he returned her wrap.

" We shouldn't be sorry to each other, especially you, Billy. You were… the one who was here with me when I don't have anyone, not even apiece of my memory. When I cried and wonder what my life was like… you were here and told me all about it. Thank you, Billy…" Hilda whispered into his ears as she closed her eyes and relaxed her head on Billy's shoulder. " Can I hear it again, Billy? Please?"

" You already hear it a hundred times already," Billy softly said though his tone seemed uncomfortable.

" Pretty please? I wanted to hear it again, especially today," Hilda let of a slight sigh of tiredness.

" Okay," Billy obeyed. " Your parents were the kindest out of all the people when they were alive. They lived with pride and proud principles; never to lie or cheat, never to kill or harm others, to think the positives even if you're in darkness, smile and overcome your obstacles, live on and cares for others, forgive and forget, and don't do things you'll be regret. Amazing people they are. One day, they found me on the street, abandoned in the park corner. I was sure they were not the only one who heard my cries and suffer, but only they came and helped me out of it. They took me in and treated me as a member of your family. For once, I thought… I have a family. Unfortunately, after a brief period of a peaceful life for all of us, while they were driving you to visit your grandmother's grave, the car crashed… When I received the news, it was reported that your dad used all his strength that he had left to carry you out of the car, and then he went back to rescue your mother, but it was too late… The car turned into black ashes… When you woke up… You-"

Hilda sniffed in the soundless room. Billy stroked through Hilda's hair, then down to her neck where scars were marked as a trace of the past. Billy didn't say another word after hearing her cries and hold tightly because he knew every time he told her this story, she would smile, and then she would cry. Even so, Hilda always wanted to hear this story of her parents because it was the piece of memory that she had lost.

* * *

**The next day…**

" Hilda, room service #300," the manager yelled.

" Right away, sir," Helga grinned.

_Room Service #300. Ordered a scoop of ice cream. Jeeze… they wanted me to bring up only this? _Hilda rang the doorbell and shouted in a certain manner. "Room service!"

" Coming!" a charming voice replied as the door was opened.

Hilda felt a spark of tension and a pressure atmosphere by the shocked widened look of a young pretty girl with brunette hair about her age directly stared into her eyes. The strange girl stared at her for a minute. Another five seconds. _This is weird_, Hilda thought. _Why is she staring at me like that? Never see a girl doing room service before?_

" Shall I take this into your room?" Hilda politely said, trying to hide her annoyance.

" What's… you…r… name…?" the girl voice trembled.

" Hilda, miss," Hilda replied like what the manager had taught her.

" Last… name…?" the girl voice remained the same.

" Hilda Lette," _Always please the customers_, remembering the manager's words.

" I need to get back to work, miss," Hilda said. " Do you need anything else?"

" Are you free… today?" the girl asked, still seemed shaking. " May I see you after your work today?"

_This is way weird,_ Hilda thought. As freaky and how much Hilda didn't want to accept such request, her head automatically nodded, addressed her goodbye,left theroom-service cart with a single ice cream scoop there,and escaped the scene, feeling the chilly sweats all over her back. _That was scary._

" Lila? What take you so long?" Phoebe asked from behind.

Gaining her cool, Lila turned around and acted as if her expression hadn't change.

" I was just talking to the room service person," Lila forced a smile. " She was such a dear girl about our age, ever so sweet…"

" Wow Lila, you're making friends wherever you go," Phoebe returned a friendly smile. _Such an adorable person_, Phoebe thought. _If Helga was here instead, she might raise her bullying blood randomly upon the poor service person. _

Phoebe chuckled when she began to imagine if Helga was here, what interesting things will happen. _Probably arguing with Arnold for the whole trip. It would be entertaining_.

While Phoebe was busy with her daydreaming, she didn't notice the fact that Lila face expressions grew pale and whiter since then. _Arnold wasn't hallucinating… That must have been Helga. The marks on her neck… must have been… Damn. Why can't you just disappear from my life, Helga?_

A dark voice whispered into Lila ears_, " You can always make her disappeared. Just like you did once before…"

* * *

_

**: End Chapter III. To be continue…**

Yay! Finally finished chapter III. Thank you for reading and leave a review on your way out if you don't mind. :)

Until next time!


	5. Chapter IV: The First Piece of Memory

**Disclaimer:** Nickelodeon and Viacom own Hey Arnold, and Craig Bartlett created it.

* * *

**Chapter IV: The First Piece of Memory**

Arnold sat on the couch near the sign-in counter on front of the hotel. He was longing to see her again._ Her again…_ He believed in his own eyes regardless of the others' words, trying to break his hope. Until God proved that it wasn't true, then he would have no choice, but to give up.

As Arnold kept on graving on his own thoughts, the familiar figure came toward him.

" Good morning Arnold," Lila said in delight and asked him a question that she already knew the answer to. " What bring you up so early?"

" Nothing…" Arnold tended to hide these things from everyone… or else the next thing he'll know was that he will be in the mental hospital. " Is Phoebe and Gerald woke up yet?"

" I think so," Lila replied. " They're probably at the breakfast lounge right now… Should we head over there?"

" Okay…" Arnold agreed.

After breakfast, Arnold returned to his post before again, neglecting Gerald's complains.

" Come on, Arnold," Gerald gave him a face. " We came here to have fun, didn't we? Let's go somewhere…"

" I feel very comfortable here as I am…" Arnold argued.

Phoebe, Gerald, and Lila at last managed to budged him toward the gate.

" I don't care, buddy," Gerald said firmly. " I'm bringing you to that car right now. Beside, you can't just leave Lila alone."

Arnold glared at him and turned away as the three kept pulling him. From behind, someone charged toward Arnold's back and fell on the ground.

" I'm sor-ry…" the person said with a scared impression. He lowered his head and kept on running before Arnold could say a word.

On the ground, Arnold spotted something as small as his hand that had a heart shape with a picture of someone who he knew more than anyone. He picked it up quickly and shoved it in his pocket before his friends turn to look at Arnold.

Sitting in the mini van, Arnold clutched the item he had picked up a few minutes ago harder and harder as his brain silently making questions that Arnold doubtfully could answer correctly. _Whose is this? Why… this picture? How could it be? Were the eyes hallucinating?_

" This, ladies and gentleman," Gerald said sarcastically. " …is the best beach in Long Beach."

" Since it's the only beach, Gerald, it's pretty obvious," Phoebe rolled her eyes.

" Shesh, so negative…" Gerald mumbled.

" The bathroom is here somewhere?" Arnold asked.

" Not plan to run away, are you?" Gerald asked.

" No," Arnold dully replied.

" Over there," Gerald pointed at the little hut under the pine trees. " We'll be setting our sand castle down there, okay?"

" Ok," Arnold rushed out of the car and charged toward the bathroom.

Once Arnold was finally alone, he slowly took the rusty object that he found as he loudly gulped. It was a locket. A locket with the shape of a heart, contained a picture of a person under the scratchy glass like the one he found a few years earlier on the ground lying upside down one day. Helga ferociously swiped the thing from him and accused of him as a stealer. Unfortunately, Arnold didn't get to see the mysterious poor person behind the glass. For a while he let the good memories flowed through his mind as he relaxed himself and settled in the toilet seat.

Arnold began to look at the locket on the back. It was cover with tape very carefully, so Arnold slowly took it off. Clumsily, Arnold accidentally dropped it onto the ground as the locket fell apart. Luckily the glass hadn't broken yet since it was transparent plastic glass. Multiple pieces of pictures fell on the ground and floated off to different directions. Arnold franticly picked them all up before they flew of reach. His eyes suddenly froze in motion as the words behind the old pictures appeared before his eyes. All of his questions vanished as he began to understand a portion of everything.

" What took you so long?" asked Gerald in his bathing suit and his surfboard, getting ready to join the waves.

" Stomachache, that's all," Arnold lied, acting as if he was sick.

" Are you okay, Arnold?" Lila leaned over to Arnold and put her hand on his head.

" Not really," Arnold politely pushed her hand away.

" Maybe I should take a tax home and get a rest," Arnold said. "I'll be in a good condition after a good sleep."

" Oh… okay…" Gerald disappointedly said. " I guess… Want me to drive you instead?"

" No, that's fine," Arnold smiled. " Sorry, Gerald. Just have fun, alright?"

" Okay…" Gerald replied without looking at Arnold. " Whatever you say."

Arnold rushed to the sidewalk to catch a taxi.

" I wonder if Arnold is really sick…" Phoebe murmured as Arnold's shadow fading gradually. " I think you should've gone with Arnold."

Lila blushed. " I don't think he wanted me there."

" Oh come on, Lila. We all know about Arnold's huge crush on you ever since fourth grade when he unfortunately got dumped by you. Arnold was heartbroken then, so maybe that's why he's kind of shy toward you… for now."

" You really think so?"

" Of course!"

" But what if he doesn't like me like me?"

" Oh please, then he must be love you love you."

" Oh… thank you ever so much."

" You're welcome. Now get change and hurry. I'm sure Arnold's waiting for you."

* * *

The terrible screeching sound and radiant flashes appeared on and off as Hilda sweated on the bed, moving from left to right as if she was trying escape a nightmare. In her dream, she felt like someone held her from behind as fast as an instant lighting struck while she was driving. She squiggled, trying to get rid of the icy hands as the unwanted guest murmured in her ears.

" It's okay…" the voice said. For a moment, Helga thought it was Dark Vader, but she pushed that ridiculous random guess away. " I'll save you… Don't worry… I'll save you…"

" I don't need anybody to save me!" Helga screamed as she tried to keep her wheel steady. " LET GO OF ME, BASTARD!"

As Hilda tried to do multiple things at the same time, her legs automatically pressed the gas. Now, looking ahead, the car was going with an incredible hasty speed toward a building. At that moment, a blinding light entered the stage. Stepping out of it, she saw another stranger with a familiar head shape that she thought she had seen somewhere before, reaching out his hands to her. She could hear her heart started to pound like a million drum beats. Yet, Hilda was clueless of why. Everything began to turn blurry and felt so soft as if she had fallen into the arms of an angel…

Hilda woke up.

" Are you okay, Hilda?" said Billy who sat beside her.

" I had a terrible dream…" Hilda said, still trying to recover.

" Yeah?" Billy stroked through her golden hair and slowly pulled her head to rest in his chest.

" I saw I was in some sort of an accident… There was somebody… who whispered in my ear… saying that they'll save me…" Hilda softly spoke.

Billy felt as if he has been pinched as his fear arose.

" Everything went blank…" Hilda continued. " Then I saw someone else… with a beautiful blonde hair… offering his hand to me… like an angel… in my dream."

Billy pulled Hilda into his arms more and more tight like a child stubbornly grabbing and begging his mom to stay in the first day of school.

Arnold came to where he bumped into whose the locket belonged to. He hid on the bench in the corner, pretending to read the newspaper. (like a stalker) He decided to keep waiting until the person he expected showed up. About thirty minutes later, he caught sight of Lila, but he didn't call out to her and continued on his watch.

Waiting another thirty minutes later, the girl so-called-Hilda that Arnold was so sure she was Helga showed up with someone beside her.

" You sure you want to go to work today?" Billy said.

" Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Hilda said. " It's just a stupid dream. It couldn't hurt me."

" Right…" Billy smiled and he waved good-bye to her.

As he turned away to the door, he caught sight of Arnold who already stood up.

" Let's talk," Arnold came up to him and asked politely.

" I don't know you," Billy said firmly. " And I don't like to talk to stranger like you."

" Okay, then let's call that girl… What's her name… H-" Arnold teased.

" Hilda. Hilda Lette…" Billy replied solemnly. " …whose life is none of your business."

" I'll waiting on the roof of the hotel in half an hour," Arnold said, regardless of the refusal. " I have uh… Hilda's locket."

With Arnold's last word, Billy couldn't react or speak, but only to obey.

* * *

: Thank you for reading and leave review on your way out.


	6. Chapter V: The Forbidden Words

**Disclaimer**:Nickelodeon and Viacom own Hey Arnold, and Craig Bartlett created it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter V: The Forbidden Words**

Billy remained rigid for the next three minutes in the same position and expression that Arnold had left him until an old woman approached him with benevolent concern to ask if he was alright. Of course, he had to snap out of the stage of breathlessness in this uneasy situation. At least, he knew that he had to pretend to be what he wanted to pretend to be. In this while of politely showing gratitude to this kind stranger, he debated with himself about his eventual confront with Arnold on the rooftop. Should he – No. He could not. It was already too late to be fickle. He decided to be Billy. God gave him the chance to be Billy, so he could not betray his decision. Therefore, he must accumulate the possible arguments that would wipe away Arnold's curiosity and stop further meddling in bringing their ghosts back to life to that unpleasant place called home._ I must… save both of us! _

As Billy gathered his thoughts and entered the elevator, he noticed this radiant being whose face glows with her soft smile between the perfectly genuine braids. She did not seem to remember him when their eyes met. She politely greeted him to break the evidently awkward air, and he nodded in a sigh of relief. Billy thought to himself about the innumerable coincidences that were endowed upon him from the heaven that could possibly be hints for the predicaments of the future that his life would not be peacefully the same, or perhaps they were warnings kindly sent by the spirits that he had to return his precious treasure- his heart. Suddenly, a ring tone of Insomnia by Craig David interrupted his thought. Hilda was calling.

" Hello?" Billy answered the phone. "What's up?"

" Oh, the manager just told me to work overtime today, so I'm just letting you know."

"Alright. Don't work too late. And wear something warm while you're working."

"I wish. There's still the uniform rule, you know. Plus, it's summer."

" Ah, who cares about those ancient regulations? I don't want you to get sick, Hilda."

" Yes, sir. Alright, I got to go. I'll see you later. Eat dinner without me." Hilda hang up.

While Billy closes his phone, Lila looked over at Billy. She couldn't have guessed that the world is actually very small-so small that it allowed the presence of the dead Helga to haunt her._ Hilda, he said. Hilda, that girl. _As Lila was lost in the moment, Billy noticed her gaze at him in a certain kind of subtle bewilder look and thought of a brilliant idea.

Arnold had already seated himself twenty minutes before the exact time of the meeting and pressed his back against the cool cement that shielded him from the burning warmth of summer. In this while, he closed his eyes to recap what had happened, what was happening, and what will happen. In his hand, this piece of woodwork lit up his hopes and the possibility that he didn't dare to imagine… yet. He had to be sure before he goes crazy.

What felt like years waiting- to Arnold- was five minutes after the proposed time of the meeting. He jerked up with the sight of Billy… and Lila?!?

"Lila?" Arnold's eyes were wide opened.

" Hi Arnold," Lila replied with the usual smile with a little bit extra excitement in hearing the news from Billy that Arnold had secretly planned a meeting between them by asking a hotel boy to deliver the message to her.

"I have brought her here due to your request, sir," Billy said coolly. "This won't be considered as miscellaneous service of the hotel because we are greatly grateful that you were a kind customer to protect the hotel property and return it to us."

"You mean this is a hotel property?" Arnold held up the broken photo frame.

"Yes. It belongs an employee here."

"Then why isn't the owner of this thing here to get it, but you?"

"Sir, our employees here have to work according to schedule. Thus being a good co-worker and boyfriend, I am here on her behalf to obtain the object."

_Boyfriend_. That word appeared like thunder volt that twittered Arnold up to a long silence. For a moment, Billy's suave moves and actions were almost convincing that Arnold was being delusional, and Arnold realized it. However, whatever the reasons for this stranger's lies already revealed to Arnold that this person was afraid of his words or questions enough to prepared a pre-caution to make Arnold stuck in silence and just return the locket. _This guy is hard egg to crack_, Arnold thought.

"I think I might happen to know the owner of this locket," Arnold said. "Her name is Helga."

Billy was silenced.

"It is undeniable that it is Helga," Arnold stated – this time, with an increment of confidence.

Lila understood that her existence was unwanted- or rather, unnecessary here. Arnold's mind had not leave Helga behind as he promised. She could understand the heaving guilt that might have imprisoned his nonchalant thoughts or the romantic fantasy with her, but seriously, it should not to the extent that those thoughts could be completely evaporated because of this irrational possibility that Helga might be alive!_ Arnold, look at me!_ "Helga is dead, Arnold," she lamented. "Please forgive us for still mourning the loss of our closest fri-"

"No," Arnold was determined, but the intervention of Lila's presence felt like the absence of oxygen that caress upon him to shush. Nevertheless, this was urgent.

"Sir, if you please to just return-" Billy reached out his hand.

"You know about Helga, too, don't you?" Arnold clutched the locket in his pocket tightly.

"I am here to retriev-"

"Your lies are not making sense."

"What are you talking about? With all due respect as our customer, plea-"

"This locket belongs to you, not your female co-worker," Arnold snapped. "Hence the words behind it…"

"I do not know what you are talking about," Billy replied with a forced indifference. "That locket is my girlfriend's stuff; and I was just holding on to it for her while she works."

"I should return it to her myself then," Arnold said.

"NO," Billy yelled, knowing he had shown too much of himself to help this situation. "I'm sorry, but I hope you understand the protectiveness of a boyfriend who does not wish for a stranger to bother his girlfriend."

"I will not return it to you until I understand the words behind it by some explanations of this owner," said Arnold. With that, Arnold turned to leave. He knew there were more behind these words and that picture that could bring Helga back. He was not crazy. He knew that this was sanity that kept him searching for this inevitable truth, so he wasn't going to let go.

"Wait!" Billy cried out as desperation told him to trick Arnold with an innocent question, so he could take a run and go for the locket. "What made you think that locket is mine?"

Arnold reached out for his pocket and held out the broken pieces of the locket. "Here-"

"You broke it?" Billy's instinct was guiding him to exaggerate his dumbfounded expression before the broken hotel's property. Thus he got closer to Arnold and increasingly hinted a scolding tone. When a pinch of guilt showed up on Arnold face, he caught on to the moment, grabbed it, and ran passed Lila.

"HEY-" Arnold yelled and turned around to follow Billy.

The shadows upon the rooftop followed one another and disappeared into the door down the stair. All except a shadow of a brunette who had stood there, neglected in a corner. She collapsed to her feet with a sigh of confusion of witnessing this implicit conversation. As she was about to get up and leave the placid rooftop as well, Lila noticed a piece of paper on the ground near the doorway that had not been there when she came. She picked it up and noticed it to be an antique photo of a girl with a straight bushy eye brown above her round nose and unnoticeable lips with a pink bow of her head placing perfectly in between the messy blond hair that hang over from the sides of her ears. The photo rang a sense of familiarity to what was five years ago and invoked security to the theory of Arnold's sanity. As she turned the photo around to see the back of the photo that might have contained the words Arnold talked about, she imminently dropped it for it to slowly floating to the ground while she was still digesting this information.

It read:_ I love *Helga* Hilda._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. The last part where it said "It read:_ I love *Helga* Hilda." _The word Helga was supposed to be strike, but somehow I can't get the it to save sucessfully, so just know that it's supposed to be striked out. I apologize for the unconvience of that. Anyhoo, thank you for reading. :)


End file.
